Episode 3-118
Summary At the Temple of Death in Rindhallow, Claude's staff wonders why Airi still has yet to respond in the exchange diary. Mao mentions that she gave Airi the documents that he left for her, but he has no memory of them. Claude unexpectedly sees Teo's name on the Do Not Resurrect List. At Teo's house in Kalibloom, Airi confirms with Teo that she did not use the item to turn back seven years. Teo admits that she got her information about the events seven years ago from Siera; according to him, he was able to see the truth of this universe and that the responsibilities of this life are pointless. After Airi insists that life has value, she notices the half down the hallway. Teo tells Airi that she should return to her room. At the Temple of Earth, Gandharva tells Chandra that the Tarakas are to blame for the botched Frozen Tears and Shess going berserk and not waking up. Chandra refuses to believe that their goal was to kill Shess, and that maybe Gandharva is actually their puppet and they cannot trust him. After Chandra teleports away, Shess, holding a sleeping Leny, says that Chandra is like that to everyone. When Gandharva apologizes for the situation he caused and that he now understands his history, Shess replies that he appreciates that, but all the humans he killed had their histories as well, and if he truly intends to change, he needs to understand them as well. In the dark outside of Kaliboom, Hura says that things need to end while Agni is still tied up in Mistyshore or else it will get difficult for them. Cloche points out that Chandra is still here, but Hura assures her that he is just one god, but they are not alone. He asks her how she thinks Chandra will react when all the cities without gods are attacked at once. A pair of suras look down upon the city of Rindhallow in the valley below. Currygom's comment (No comment this episode.) Afterword (pic 1: aerial view of the city) redesigned Rindhallow Can you feel the difference from how it appeared in Season 2? (pic 2: Airi spots the half) What is Clophe thinking? The clothes Clophe is wearing belong to Teo. Because he's not all that big, he simply wore a shirt that his arms could fit through, and put on the most comfy-looking pants. This is the result. (pic 3: Gandharva/Chandra) In every scene with Gandharva, I drew two normal eyes. I felt that something was off right before coloring the pages. Sometimes I make this mistake on a couple of panels, but I've never goofed up every single scene with him. It's quite embarrassing. (pic 4: unwelcome pair) If there are only two of these guys at Rindhallow... It's been a while since I've advertised on the bottom banner. If big eaters team up, they can defeat anyone! Notes * Claude apparently has no memory of telling Teo to put her name on the Do Not Resurrect List. It is still unknown when Teo did it, however. Seven years ago? After her recent talk with Airi? * Airi's suspicion over why "the half" traveled all the way from Atera is not without reason. Kalibloom and Atera are on opposite sides of the planet, so it is an extreme distance for casual travel. Here is the advertisement Currygom referred to in her afterword: References